


Greeting Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Airports are not Ada’s favourite place, they’re crowded, unnecessarily noisy, and people keep bumping into her but okay, whatever, she needs to be here and she will have to come back at least four more times today.





	Greeting Family

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? An update?? Soon after another update?? This can't be real?? I wasn't lying about updating?? XD  
> Guess what guys, I even have a couple chapters ready to be posted after this so this time y'all aren't getting rid of me that easily

Airports are not Ada’s favourite place, they’re crowded, unnecessarily noisy, and people keep bumping into her but okay, whatever, she needs to be here and she will have to come back at least four more times _today_.

Picking up Viktor’s and Yuuri’s family and friends was not something she _chose_ to do. She had agreed because she was the most convenient person to use, knowing all the necessary languages and such. She didn’t want the already tense Yuuri or Viktor worrying about their guests getting lost on their way from the airport to the guesthouse.

So here she is, standing by the exit gate in Montpellier airport, holding a sign with ‘Katsuki’ written on it in Yuuri’s messy writing. She has five more in the car with ‘Chulanont’ and ‘Okukawa’ written by Yuuri and ‘Nikiforov’, ‘Haiba’ and ‘Giacometti’ by her because Viktor was too stressed to even do that.

Ada spots the Katsukis first, surprisingly, by recognising Hiroko because she looks just like Yuuri and gives them a small wave to get their attention.

She greets them in formal Japanese, bowing deeply and hears Hiroko gasp and squeal. When Ada straightens up she sees the widest smile imaginable on Hiroko’s face as she clutches her chest before Toshiya starts talking.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure! You must be that friend of Viktor’s Yuuri mentioned! He didn’t tell us you speak Japanese! I’m Katsuki Toshiya, this is Hiroko and Mari but you probably know that.” Toshiya gestures towards Mari and Hiroko excitedly before offering his hand for a handshake, settling with a more European greeting.

“I think he forgets it himself sometimes, and yes, I’m Yuri’s sister and Viktor’s friend but I’d like to think I’m now Yuuri’s friend too, Katsuki-Sama.” Ada shakes his hand with a smile and hears Hiroko squeal again after Ada’s used the honorific.

She grasps Ada’s hand next, shaking it and smiling up at her.

“Oh my, no need for such formalities! Call us by name! We’re glad Yuuri has such nice friends now.”

“You’re a lot more polite than Yurio, if you didn’t look the same I wouldn’t believe you’re related.” Mari says in English for some reason and her face looks bored in a way that Ada suddenly finds incredibly annoying. Her smile fades for a split second but she catches herself before it’s gone. Yuuri wants everyone to get along, Viktor wants Yuuri to me happy and maybe Ada’s getting just a bit too soft-hearted for those two.

“ _Yuri_ is very polite when he feels the need to be, onēsan.” She emphasizes the correct pronunciation of Yuri’s name as she shakes Mari’s hand with a smile.

“Now, now, Yuri is a nice boy. He just needs a warm touch, I think. He’s been nice to an old lady like me.” Hiroko perks up and pats both Mari and Ada on the shoulder before Toshiya advises all of them to get going.

 

 

******

 

 

“Ada!” Chris Giacometti yells and waves at her as he walks thought the gate with Mathieu trailing behind him with eyes only on Chris. She smirks at the sigh before waving back.

“There was no need for you to greet us! This is France, we could have easily found the way on our own.” He gives her a loose hug and she hugs back with one hand and waves at Mathieu with the other as he’s stopped a bit further away.

“I’m on greeting duty for everyone else anyways. Besides, what kind of maid of honour doesn’t greet the best man?” They start walking and Chris flings an arm around her shoulders, humming in approval.

He glances back at Mathieu to make sure he’s following them before bending down, close to Ada’s ear.

“No funny business, okay? I’m close to getting him to make a move on my own.” Chris whispers in a serious tone and Ada barely holds back a laugh.

“Sure, sure, of course. You’ve been close to it for how long now, Chris? Two years? Three? Can’t I just tell him? Pretty please?”  She whines while looking up at Chris with puppy eyes. He holds eye contact for a second, his own gaze somewhat sad looking but then straightens up and lifts his chin upwards before shaking his head with a small smile.

 

 

******

 

 

“It’s good to see you, Viktoria, Mr. Nikiforov.” Ada greets them with a wide smile, giving a small nod to Vasily and offering her hand for a handshake to Viktoria first, who steps around it and hugs her quickly, then to Vasily who hums in approval when she gives him a firm handshake.

“Good, good, you haven’t forgotten what I taught you about the importance of a firm handshake”, he says with a satisfied smile and a small laugh as he takes Viktoria’s bag while she clings to Ada’s side.

“So how are you? Healthy? Happy? Is Yura listening to what you tell him? I heard you got an apartment for the two of you, how is it? You’re not overworking yourself, right? Are you still sure you don’t want to go to university? A smart girl like you could absolutely do it. We could help with the expenses.” Viktoria takes a breath to, most probably, ask more questions but Vasily speaks up before she can continue.

“Vika, Vika, slow down. How do you expect her to answer everything at once?” Vasily scolds her jokingly with a grin on his face and Viktoria pouts at him before turning back to Ada for a response.

“I’m... Fine. I’m good Viktoria, I’m really good.” Ada smiles down at the woman and feels Viktoria’s fingers slide over her ribs firmly as if examining them before she smiles back at Ada and nods.

“Good. You should visit again sometime, I could use a model for my new ideas.” She gives Ada a serious look before breaking into that heart shaped smile of hers and laughing, and Ada can’t help but join in.

The three of them have walked out of the airport and got into the car when Vasily speaks up and breaks the comfortable silence they’ve settled into.

“So, is the place where our son is going to get married nice?” He looks at Ada through the rear-view mirror as he sits in the backseat with his arm slung around Viktoria’s shoulders lazily.

“It’s very nice. The guest house is right on the beach and the ground floor has a huge room for the reception and the afterparty and the first floor has rooms for all the guests. The beach itself is just amazing as well, even Yura likes it.” Ada laughs and sees Viktoria and Vasily smile thought the mirror.

“I’m guessing you helped with the planning, right? But, don’t you think this is a bit too soon? I do believe they love each other but this is really fast. Do they even know if they’ll be able to spend the rest of their lives together?” Vasily tilts his head to the side as he speaks and Ada examines his face for a short moment.

“No, actually I didn’t help at all. They’re honestly an amazing team. They complete each other in ways I didn’t expect them to so it was surprisingly easy for them to agree on stuff regarding the planning. You’re correct in believing they truly love each other, Mr. Nikiforov, but you’ve seen them interact only a few times. You don’t know how ready to do just about anything to spend their lives together they are.” She doesn’t take her eyes off the road to see his face anymore and she hears Vasily hum without seeing the smirk on his face.

“Really, Vasya, we’re in no position to judge them. We got married when I was barely eighteen and you were twenty and we’d known each other for what, half a year? Don’t you remember how furious our parents were? Yours said they would disown you. At least Viktor and Yuuri are grown people, they know what they’re doing.” Viktoria seemingly tucks an invisible lock of hair behind Vasily’s ear and laughs when he sighs in defeat.

Ada smiles to herself as she glances at the mirror to see Vasily kiss Viktoria’s forehead while tucking her ash coloured hair behind her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it nice? Did you like it? Gosh, I really hope you did. Leave your thought in the comments? Pretty please? (*^_^*)  
> Aaaaanyways, it's the 15th for me already, it's my name day and my boyfriend is about to get home from work, I hope I can talk him into taking me for lunch so I can get free food. XD Have a good day you lovely people.


End file.
